Against the backdrop of increasing diversification of information communication devices, much interest has been focused on web browsers providing platforms that are not device-dependent, spurring development of content executed on web browsers. When new content is loaded into a web browser, it may be necessary to process older content again to make it possible for the user to view the older content. In other words, the older content cannot be brought up on display quickly. Thus, web browsers capable of switching the content on display, via a plurality of tabs into which different sets of content can be loaded, are used widely as means for addressing the issue described above.
PTL1 discloses an invention that allows new content to be loaded into a given existing tab selected by the user in a web browser having a plurality of tabs.